1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supporting poles with attachments generally and more particularly to such a pole which can be easily yet securely secured in an upright position in a rotatable manner between the floor and ceiling and wherein its attachments both overly and underly an item supported thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supporting poles with attachments are well known in the prior art as exemplified by the devices seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,903,227 and 5,050,746. However such prior art devices do not provide for easy yet secure securement for the supporting pole in a rotatable upright position either between the floor and the ceiling or between a wall and the floor and the attachments utilized therewith do not adequately secure an item supported thereon so that the overall arrangement does not adequately support the item on the attachment relative to the floor.
The present invention includes a pair of releasable securing devices, one for rotatably securing the supporting pole to the floor and a second for rotatably securing the pole to the ceiling or one for securing the pole to a wall and the other for securing the pole to the floor. Pole attachments are secured to and carried by the supporting pole and both overly and underly an item carried thereby so that the item is adequately supported relative to the floor and, therefore, is not easily dislodged from the support to thereby fall on the floor and become damaged.